


A Very Different Pregnancy

by LunaLupin1999



Series: Anne Potter [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heatwave, Pregnancy, Protective Father, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999
Summary: Anne has the triplets.This is a one-shot to tie together the two halves of the series. This work is a sequel to the Being Different works and a prequel to the next part of the works Being Abnormal in a Normal World
Relationships: Anne Scamander/ Irwin Scamander
Series: Anne Potter [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726564
Kudos: 6





	A Very Different Pregnancy

Anne woke up and moved away from Irwin under the sheets. Her body was covered in sweat and she had now reached the size of a large balloon. 

She didn’t know how much longer she could take this, but the worst part was, she wasn’t due for nearly two months.

She was expecting triplets, but from the looks of it, 1999 was going to be one hot summer. It was only early June, but the heatwave had already started.

“Morning my beautiful auburn locked goddess,” whispered Irwin.

“How can you think I’m beautiful?” she mumbled as another drip of sweat ran down her face.

“You are always beautiful to me,” said Irwin kissing her on the top of the head.

He pulled her in close and stroked her stomach.

“Hi there little ones,” he said talking to her stomach, “I’m your Daddy, and I can’t wait to meet you.”

“Your Daddy’s a little bit crazy,” chuckled Anne, “which is why he’s talking to Mummy’s belly.”

“I can’t believe that in less than two months, I will be able to hold you.”

“But I can hold you,” said Irwin turning towards Anne, “now.”

He gave her a long kiss as he stroked her long hair.

“You’re very affectionate this morning,” said Anne shaking her head.

“I’m always affectionate,” he pointed out, “besides, you’re going to be away for the next fortnight.”

“Don’t remind me,” she sighed as she tried to heave herself out of bed.

“Can’t we stay here for a few more minutes?”

“I wish,” she muttered as she pulled on a silk dressing gown over her pyjamas, “but Remus will be here soon.”

Anne had to go into Hogwarts for the next two weeks to invigilate and help with the OWL and NEWT exams. Even if she was seven months pregnant, there was only three people in the Department of Education at the Ministry, so she had to go and help.

As Irwin was in the middle of a big case at work. Irwin had recently been appointed as a junior member of the Wizengamot, and they were going to be very busy for the next fortnight.

This meant that Olivia was having to go to Remus’ for the next two weeks.

Anne took a shower and then got dressed in a navy maternity dress and then pulled a light blue robe over the top.

On the way downstairs Anne passed the nursery that was next to her and Irwin’s bedroom. They didn’t know how many girls or boys they were having so they had decided to go for yellow.

The room was painted a very light yellow, with white lace curtains at the window. There was three cribs and three cradles. Each of the cradles had a tiny teddy bear with ribbons around their necks, and a little blanket that Anne had crocheted, one was lilac, another light blue and the last yellow. The cribs also had baby blankets that Anne and Irwin had made between them, one was in pinks and purples, another in blues and greens and the last one was rainbow coloured.

In a little under two months those cradles would have tiny babies in them. She wasn’t looking forward to the upset in her routine, being woken up at all hours of the night. But other than that, she couldn’t wait for her and Irwin’s babies to arrive.

There were two suitcases waiting in the hallway, one was Anne’s and the other one Olivia’s.

“Morning Mummy!” called Olivia as she ate a slice of toast.

“Morning sweetheart,” said Anne as she sat down next to Irwin.

There was a plate of boiled eggs and whole wheat toast, a glass of orange juice and a large bowl of fruit salad.

Anne gave an audible sigh and began to work her way methodically through her breakfast. She usually didn’t eat any more than a bird, as Sirius had always said, but recently she wasn’t having to eat for one person but for four.

“You looking forward to going back to school Mummy?”

“It might be a bit weird going back, the schools changed quite a bit,” she admitted as she took a gulp of juice.

“The schools been rebuilt, half the staff have changed,” nodded Irwin.

“Not to mention the fact that I’m not going back as a student.”

“Merlin, you’re going to have examine half our classmates,” chuckled Irwin.

A lot of their year mates were taking their NEWT exams this year instead of last year, not to mention the fact that people like Luna and Ginny were in the current year. Only a few people had sat their NEWT and OWL exams last year because the school had been closed for rebuilding. Some people like Harry and Ron had decided not to bother with their NEWTs because they’d been offered the jobs, they wanted in the Auror office without their qualifications. But about half their year mates including Michael, Terry, Lisa, Justin, Padma and Mandy.

“Hey,” chuckled Irwin, “you might get to examine Parkinson! Imagine if you get to fail her!”

“Failing her on purpose would be highly unprofessional,” said Anne as she finished off her breakfast.

“You wouldn’t have to fail her on purpose she’s really stupid,” Irwin pointed out.

“You looking forward to going to Uncle Remus and Aunty Dora’s sweetheart?”

“I get to play with Teddy and Hope,” she said excitedly.

“Aunty Dora’s going to teach me how to fly!”

“Unsupported like Tom, or on a broomstick?” asked Irwin.

“Don’t you think she’s a bit young to be learning to fly either way?”

“She’s seven, that’s more than old enough,” shrugged Irwin, “most learn when they’re about five.”

“I don’t want her getting hurt,” she muttered.

“Anne,” said Irwin firmly, “how old was Harry when he got his first broom?”

“One, but that was only a toy.”

“She’s old enough, and Dora’s going to keep an eye on her.”

“Ok,” she nodded.

“Is there anybody home?” called Remus as he came in through the front door.

“We’re in here Remus!” said Irwin.

“Morning everyone,” he said beaming as came into the kitchen.

“And how is the expectant mother?” asked Remus kissing her on the top of the head.

“Tired,” she sighed.

“It’ll all be over before you know it,” said Remus, “and then you’ll be the happiest mother in the world.”

“Thanks Remus,” she said getting up to give him a hug.

“Now then princess,” said Irwin, “Uncle Remus is going to take you to school and pick you up every day, you going to be a big girl for me?

“Yes Daddy,” she said jumping up from the table.

“We’ll see you in two weeks sweetheart, I love you,” said Anne as she gave Olivia a hug.

“Will you be even bigger by then?” she asked looking at Anne’s baby bump.

“I hope not,” she chuckled.

“Well give Daddy a kiss then,” said Irwin kneeling down slightly to her height.

“Bye Daddy,” she said after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Bye princess, take good care of her Remus.”

“I always do,” said Remus taking Olivia’s suitcase in one hand and Olivia’s hand in the other.

Anne and Irwin stood by the door and waved them off as Remus disapparated with Olivia.

“I’m going to miss having you two around,” said Irwin with is hands in his pockets, “it’s going to be very lonely in this big old house, just me and Kreacher, even if it is only for two weeks.”

“Enjoy the peace and quiet whilst you still can,” said Anne, “in about just under two months this house is going to be full of three screaming babies.”

“Reginald and Griselda aren’t coming around till late afternoon, we’ve still got six hours, want to watch a film?”

“West Side Story?” she asked hopefully. It was one of Anne’s favourites, but it was a very long film and Olivia wasn’t really old enough to watch it.

“Anything you want my beautiful goddess,” he said pulling her in for a kiss.

“As long as it’s in a double feature with Holy Grail,” he chuckled as he got the video tapes out.

Anne left her robe with her suitcase in the hallway and flopped onto the sofa in the sitting room whilst Irwin set up the video player with the tape for West Side Story.

“Could you open the windows,” she sighed as she settled herself onto the sofa near the windows.

“You got it!” Irwin opened the window whilst the video started to play.

A fresh breeze flowed over her as they watched the tragic love story of Tony and Maria.

“Irwin?” she asked as the film came towards the end.

“Hmmm?” he muttered as he came back with two large plates of sandwiches.

“I have a theory,” she said as she picked up a ham sandwich.

“You have a lot of theory’s, and some of them are correct.”

“Do you think that Maria could be pregnant at the end of the film?”

“I’m sorry what?” he asked with a sandwich halfway to his mouth.

“Well Maria and Tony did stay the night together,” she explained.

“Yeah I know,” he nodded.

“And it’s heavily implied that they had sex,” she continued.

“Not denying it.”

“So then why can’t she pregnant?”

“Why is this so important to you though?”

“Well it’s a way for the film to have a happy ending.”

“A happy ending, in West Side Story? The love of her life dies!”

“Yes, but if she’s pregnant with Tony’s child then in a way Tony can live on through the child.”

“Huh,” he muttered, “it’s not a complete happy ending.”

“No but it’s a possibility of a happier ending.”

“So,” said Irwin, “Holy Grail, or Life of Brian?”

“Holy Grail.”

“Any ideas on baby names yet?”

“Well we’ve got a girl’s and a boy’s name picked,” said Irwin, “Gryffyn and Gwenith.”

“But we need two more of each.”

“Do we want to stick with the magic rule?” asked Anne

“Welsh names starting with a G?”

“Why did we pick G?” she wondered as she ate another sandwich.

“Cool names,” shrugged Irwin, “so two more of each.”

“Gaius?”

“Too Roman,” said Irwin

“There’s a boy at Olivia’s school called Geraint,” she noted.

“Not Scamander enough,” said Irwin, “Scamander’s have to have cool and unusual names.”

“Gawain?”

“Now that’s better,” he chuckled writing that down.

“Why don’t we just go with Gawain and Geraint for now,” said Anne, “in all likelihood we probably won’t have three boys.”

“Ok,” he nodded writing that down, “girls.”

“Gwenda?”

“Nope.”

“Glynis?”

“Getting better,” he nodded writing it down.

“Gwendolyn?”

“We’re already have a Gwenith.”

“Gladys?”

“Not unusual enough.”

“Genniver?”

“Too close to Ginevra, Ginny will think we’ve named the child after her.”

“We’ll think about it later,” chuckled Anne.

“So?” he muttered as he put away the notebook, “Holy Grail?”

“Holy Grail,” she nodded as she got comfier on the sofa.

They spent the last two hours before Anne had to go watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

At the end of the film the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll go get it,” said Anne heaving herself off of the sofa.

The doorbell rang again as she walked towards the front door.

“I’m coming,” Anne called as the doorbell rang again.

“Oh, hello Anne dear,” said Reginald Fawcett a wizard who worked in the Department of Education with Anne.

“Hi Reggie,” said Anne.

“I wasn’t sure if the muggle button was working,” he said pointing to the doorbell.

Anne pressed the doorbell but left the door open this time.

“Ingenious,” said Reginald shaking his head.

“Hey Reggie,” said Irwin as they came through to the sitting room, “how’s Charlotte?”

“She’s wonderful thank you Irwin, our son Michael and his wife Karen are expecting their first child.”

“So you’re going to become a grandpa are you?” asked Irwin.

“Well congratulations!” said Anne shaking his hand.

“I think you two will be parents before I’m a grandfather.”

The doorbell rang again, but it only rang once that time.

“That will be Griselda,” said Anne going to go and answer the door again.

“Good afternoon Griselda.”

“Hello Anne, dear,” said Griselda giving her a hug, “you are getting bigger by the day.”

“Believe me,” muttered Anne shaking her head, “I’m well aware.”

“We all ready to go?” asked Reginald meeting them in the hallway.

“I believe so,” nodded Griselda.

Irwin passed Anne her robe and her suitcase.

“Have a good fortnight,” said Irwin giving her a hug.

“I love you Irwin,” she muttered into him as he stroked her hair.

“Not as much as I love you,” he replied before giving her a long kiss.

“Take care sweetheart,” said Irwin as he let her go.

“Keep an eye on her for me,” he said as Reginald took her suitcase from him.

Reginald nodded and Irwin stood by the front door as they all disapparated.

“You sure you don’t want me take that?” asked Anne trying to take her suitcase from Reginald as they got to Hogsmeade.

“You’re seven months pregnant Anne,” said Griselda as they walked up to the school, “let the poor man help you.”

“I bet you can’t wait for this fortnight to be over” laughed Reginald, “then all we have to do is the marking and you can finally get some maternity leave.”

“If we didn’t need your help with the exams, you should have gone on maternity leave over a month ago.”

“It’s fine,” she muttered, “it gives me something to think about other than just waiting for them to arrive.”

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them when they reached the school gates.

“Hello everyone,” beamed McGonagall, “I bet you never thought you’d be back here quite so soon Anne?”

“I definitely didn’t,” she said shaking her head as they headed up to the school.

“If we take the bags up to your rooms, then I’ll show you to the staff room.”

“Minerva,” said Griselda, “I have been doing this job for one hundred and twenty years, we know where to find the staff room!”

McGonagall took them up to the guest rooms in the castle and Reginald put the suitcase on Anne’s bed. It was small but well-lit room, with a four-poster bed which had light blue sheets, a desk a wardrobe and mirror.

Anne opened her suitcase and unpacked it all neatly wandlessly.

“You ready dear?” asked Griselda coming into the room, “the professors are waiting in the staff room.”

“Mmm,” she muttered as the last of her books organised themselves on the desk.

They headed down to the Staff Room, Anne noticed that several parts of the school had been rebuilt after the battle eighteen months ago. The last time she had been at Hogwarts was the 1st of December 1997, and now it was the 5th of June 1999.

“It’s kind of weird you know,” chuckled Anne, “I went to this school for six years and now I’m back here and I’m not a student, and I’m about to wander casually into the staff room.”

“You get used to it,” said Reginald, “I felt the same way you do forty-five years ago.”

Reginald opened the door to the staff room and Griselda walked in after him followed by Anne.

A lot of the staff looked familiar, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid and Sinistra for example were still there. But a lot of the staff had changed, a few of them such as the new Defence Against the Dark Art, Potions and Transfiguration teachers Anne had only met the once. 

But a few of the new members of staff were very familiar to Anne. Neville was sat next to Professor Flitwick and they were discussing the idea of forming a duelling club, with the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Arthur was sat next to Professor Sinistra and talking about incorporating the muggle moon landings into both of their curriculums. And Julian had taken off his robe which was hanging off of his chair, he had his shirt sleeves rolled up and was marking a stack of essays.

“I see you’ve finally put on some weight Anne,” said Julian not looking up from his marking, “Pomfrey will be pleased.”

“Nice to see you too Julian,” she said scowling at him before sitting down next to Neville.

“I still can’t believe that’s you under there,” said Neville.

“If I didn’t know you two quite so well, I could get very offended.”

“How is Irwin Anne?” asked Flitwick.

“He’s great, loving work, and he can’t wait to be a Dad.”

“If I’ve found it, weird teaching everyone we used to be in class with,” said Neville, “imagine how hard it’s going to be for you examining them.”

“You’re telling me,” sighed Anne.

“Irwin’s been going on at me and Julian for the last month,” he chuckled, “apparently if you get hurt or something goes wrong over the next fortnight, we are being held responsible.”

“He’s said that if you don’t eat properly,” said Julian from over by his marking, “that he’s never going to forgive me, and that he’s not going to name your children after me.”

“We’re not naming our children after you in the first place.”

“What?” asked Julian deeply offended, “am I not important enough in your lives? I’m practically your brother!”

“No,” she laughed, “your name isn’t cool enough for him. Scamander’s have to have weird names like Landon and Theseus.”

“I remember Theseus,” said Griselda reminiscently, “very adept at Defence Against the Dark Arts.”

“Well he was an Auror,” said Flitwick, “so I’d hope that he would be good at Defence.”

“Have you seen Newt recently?” asked Griselda.

“Yes, we went to visit last week, he can’t wait for his first great-grandchildren.”

“He must be getting on a bit now,” said Hagrid.

“He’s going to be ninety in October,” she nodded.

“Oh, that’s right, Newt and Tina waited for a while before having Landon didn’t they?”

“Well they had other priorities to sort out,” said Anne pulling at the end of her plait.

“Yeah,” chuckled Reginald, “like defeating Grindlewald.”

“Oh Anne,” said Arthur only just noticing that she was there, “Molly told me to tell you, that she is available for babysitting whenever you need her.”

“Thanks Arthur,” beamed Anne.

Molly loved children, and now that the next generation of children had started to arrive, she couldn’t be happier. Her first grandchild Victoire had been born a month ago and she couldn’t wait for the next. Anne wasn’t actually Molly’s daughter, but Harry and Anne were as good as family to her.

After a while of catching up with her old teachers, Anne headed off to bed, she was going to have a very long fortnight.

She woke up the next morning at six o’clock and looked at the picture on the bedside table next to her.

It was a picture that had been taken back in January, Olivia was wearing her long-sleeved Sleeping Beauty dress she had been given for Christmas along with her pink velvet cloak, which had the hood pulled up. Irwin was in the photograph too, and they were both throwing snow at each other.

Anne missed her family already, but she knew that in twelve days’ time she was going home.

She had to do the OWL theory exams in the mornings and then the NEWTs in the afternoons. Today they had to invigilate both sets of potions exams.

She pulled herself out of bed and got dressed before heading down to the great hall. It was only seven thirty, but the Great Hall was already full of nervous fifth and seventh-year students testing each other on potions notes.

“Good Morning Professor Scamander,” said Michael smirking slightly as she walked past the Ravenclaw table.

Michael was testing Terry, whilst Mandy read through Moste Impontonte Potiones. Luna was curling a lock of her hair with one of her fingers whilst she recited the ingredients for Dreamless Sleep and Padma checked the ingredients for her.

“Good Morning Professor Scamander,” chanted Michael, Terry, Mandy and Padma.

“Morning Anne,” said Luna waving dreamily.

“Hi guys,” laughed Anne.

“I see you and Irwin have been busy,” chortled Mandy looking at Anne’s huge baby bump.

“You’re just jealous,” said Padma, “even Michael’s got a boyfriend.”

“Took them long enough though didn’t it,” said Mandy, looking over at Michael and Terry.

Terry had just got one of the revision questions right and Michael had rewarded him with a kiss.

“I’ve got a boyfriend,” said Luna.

“Pull the other one,” said Terry.

“You’re a lovely girl Luna but I don’t think most boys are into you.”

“Well then,” said Luna with her nose in the air, “you lot haven’t met Rolf.”

“Who is Rolf?” asked Padma.

“Rolf is Irwin’s older brother,” explained Anne beaming, “he can even see nargles.”

“He can what?” asked Michael as he choked on his pumpkin juice.

“It’s true” said Anne nodding, “Rolf is twenty-three, a naturalist and he can see nargles.”

“He gave me an annotated diagram of one for my Birthday, he found one them in Norway whilst hunting for a Crumple Horned Snorcack.”

“Is she making this up?” asked Mandy raising her eyebrows.

“No, she’s not,” said Anne, “they met at our wedding last year, and started going out last Summer.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” exclaimed Padma.

“You never asked,” shrugged Luna before going back to reciting potions ingredients.

Anne headed up the Staff table after this to get herself some breakfast. Neville had saved a space next to him at the table.

“Morning Neville,” said Anne as she sat down next to him.

“Morning Professor Scamander,” he said only smirking slightly.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, not you too!” she muttered as she tucked into her breakfast.

“Trust me you’ve got off lightly, Seamus and Dean have been giving me hell about it all year.”

Anne ate some of her fruit and ate some toast whilst she talked away to Neville.

“Anne, I want you to take this,” said Madam Pomfrey passing her a small vial of Draught of Living Peace.

“We don’t want any added stress at the moment,” she nodded before walking off.

Anne stirred a tablespoon of potion into her orange juice as Pomfrey walked away.

“Irwin’s really worried about you and the babies, isn’t he?” asked Neville as an owl delivered a note with a familiar scrawl on the front.

Further down the table, Scardi had just delivered another letter to Julian.

Neville passed her the letter.

“Dear Nev,

Please make sure Anne’s eating properly, and that she takes her calming draught, keep an eye on her for me,

Irwin.”

“According to Julian, he’s been getting the less polite version,” chuckled Neville, “including threats that he can’t see the babies if anything happens to you under his watch.”

“You are joking right?” asked Anne.

“I’m afraid he’s not,” muttered Julian handing her his version of the note as he left the table.

“Julian,

If anything happens to Anne whilst she’s at Hogwarts, fainting, under sleeping, not eating properly, I will never talk to you again!

Irwin.”

“See,” said Neville comparing the notes, “same message, just mines written in a much nicer way.”

“Would you look at the time,” muttered Anne checking her watch, “I need to go help set up the classroom.”

Most of the theory exams were being held in an empty classroom next to the Great Hall, the Potions exam though was being held in the largest dungeon, as there had to be space to set up all the cauldrons.

There were two hundred students taking Potions OWL that year, so they needed to have space for two hundred desks and cauldrons with all their equipment.

Professor Richards who was the new Potions professor was helping Griselda, Reginald and Anne set up the equipment.

Professor Harriet Richards was in her mid-twenties and had a blonde ponytail and was the new head of Hufflepuff. She was the anti-Snape when it came to Potions teachers, she didn’t actually terrify her students, if Snape had smiled students might have thought that there was something wrong, but Harriet was always smiling and her door was always open if a student had a problem, not just the Hufflepuff’s either.

They set up the tables with the ingredients for them to make a Strengthening Solution.

At nine thirty, they opened the door to the dungeon and the fifth-year students filed in and took their places.

“Welcome to your OWL Potions examination,” said Griselda standing at the front of the dungeon, “today you will be making a strengthening solution. You have two hours; you may start now.”

And so, began the fortnight of invigilating. Anne had to try really hard not to burst out laughing when Zacharias Smith told her about the overly inflated beach ball, he could see in his crystal ball in his Divination exam, only for him to look over his crystal ball and see Anne’s baby bump and turn beetroot red.

They finally reached the last evening and the only exam they had left to invigilate was Charms.

“Just think,” said Julian as they relaxed in the Staff Room after dinner, “this time tomorrow you’ll be back with Lover Boy.”

Anne closed her eyes and leaned back, she was absolutely exhausted and her back ached.

“So how long till the cork goes pop?” he asked.

“Sensitive Julian, really sensitive,” said Harriet, the new Potions teacher who had become quite close with Anne over the last few weeks.

“Just under six weeks,” sighed Anne, “they’re due on the 1st of August, the day after my birthday.”

“Well one more day and you can have some rest,” said Arthur, “you deserve it.”

“What a shame,” muttered Julian, “I’m only going to get one more threatening note from Irwin.”

“You know he doesn’t mean it,” said Anne, “you’re like my big brother, of course he’s going to let you see the babies.”

“He just cares about you,” said Reginald, “two weeks is a long time.”

“I remember when Molly was expecting Bill,” said Arthur reminiscently.

“I was worried when she was pregnant with all of ours, but I was most worried about Bill because he was the first.”

“Whereas you and Irwin,” said Neville, “have chucked yourselves in at the deep end.”

“Triplets,” nodded Harriet, “three times the babies, three time the worry?”

The OWL charm theory exam the next day went well. During the NEWT exams however, her stomach started to feel a bit funny. As she slowly worked her way through the students her stomach started to hurt, but she had got used to her stomach feeling pretty strange over the last few months, it was probably just the triplets trying to play inside her or something.

Finally she had her last student, Ginny Weasley.

“Ok Ginny,” said Anne, “can you please start off by putting some water in the goblet in front of you?”

Ginny nodded and water came flowing out of her wand.

Anne gave her extra points for doing it wandlessly without being asked to.

“Could you now please turn the vinegar in this flask into wine?”

Ginny nodded again and turned her vinegar into wine, albeit the wine was somewhat cloudy, so Anne took off a few marks for that.

Then Ginny had to use a spell to write on the blackboard, and then use a cleaning spell to clean the blackboard again.

“And finally, can you please destroy this quill for me?”

Ginny cast the reductor curse on the quill which burst into a many tiny pieces.

“Thank you, Ginny,” grimaced Anne as Ginny finished the last spell.

Griselda and Reginald had already finished with their last students and had gone to go pack.

“Are you ok?” asked Ginny as Anne grimaced in pain.

“I’m fine Ginny,” muttered Anne as she stood up to go back to her room so that she could pack.

At that second though Anne’s waters broke.

“Oh god oh god oh god,” muttered Anne as she sat leant against the wall.

She sat down on the floor leaning against the wall.

“Merlin’s fucking balls!” Ginny screamed, unsure of what to do.

“I’m going to go and get Dad,” said Ginny, “will you be ok on your own for a few minutes.”

“Hmmm,” she nodded before continuing to mutter, “oh god, oh god.”

Where the hell was Irwin? He had promised he was going to be here!

She started hyperventilating, she ignored all the breathing techniques that she had spent years learning.

She had gone into labour. She was six months early. She didn’t even know where Irwin was!

“Anne,” said Arthur running into the room, “it’s ok, you’re going to be alright.”

“Oh god, oh god,” she continued to mutter.

“We need to get her to St Mungos,” said Arthur to someone that Anne couldn’t see.

Neville helped Arthur get Anne off the floor and they headed for the entrance hall. There seemed to be dozens of students staring at them as they walked past.

“You’re going to be alright Anne,” said Arthur as they headed out into the grounds.

“Neville,” said Arthur before they disapparated, “you need to go and find Irwin and tell him what’s happened alright?”

Neville nodded, before disapparating to the Ministry to find Irwin.

“You ready?”

“Mmm,” she nodded.

Arthur took a firm hold on Anne’s hand and they apparated to St Mungos.

“Just wait here for a moment for me,” said Arthur gently having sat her down as he went to the reception desk.

Arthur came running back a minute later with a healer and they headed for the maternity ward.

“I’m just going to be in the waiting room outside ok Anne?”

Anne nodded slightly as she got comfortable on the bed before, yet another contraction came through.

“Irwin’s on his way, Molly’s been through this six times, you’re going to be fine.”

“Its Anne right?” asked the healer.

“Hmmm,” she nodded.

“Ok Anne, I need you to slow down your breathing for me.”

“In and out, in and out.”

“Irwin,” she panted, “I need Irwin!”

“I’m right here,” said Irwin sprinting into the room.

Irwin was still wearing his robe from work, he pulled it off and put it on of the chairs. Now he was just wearing a pair of trousers and short sleeved navy top.

“It’s ok Annie,” he said gently taking hold of her hand, “I’m right here.”

“Irwin,” she rasped breathlessly.

“Annie, you need to concentrate on your breathing, in and out, in and out.”

Anne breathed steadily along with Irwin.

“That’s right Annie, breathe through the pain.”

“It hurts so much,” she groaned as another contraction came through, “can’t I just give up?”

“I’m afraid that’s not an option sweetheart,” said Irwin as he brushed a lock of Anne’s hair of off her brow.

Anne squeezed Irwin’s hand as she had yet another contraction. 

“Merlin you’ve got a strong grip,” he muttered chuckling slightly.

Irwin tried to think desperately of a way to distract her from the pain that the most important person in the world to him was going through. Then he remembered the one thing in the world that always made his Anne happy.

“There’s a new world somewhere they call the promised land,” he sung softly, before stopping.

“Keep going,” she muttered before there was another contraction.

“And I’ll be there someday with you to hold my hand,” he sung chuckling slightly as Anne squeezed his hand.

“I still need you there beside me, no matter what I do, for I know I’ll never find another you.”

Anne was still in pain and squeezing Irwin’s hand, but she was calming down slightly. Irwin smiled as he continued to sing The Seekers to her. He had been right the way to calm her down was through her favourite music.

By the time that Irwin had sung his way through The Seekers greatest hits, the contractions were coming closer and closer together.

Irwin had now moved onto Roy Orbison.

“Maybe tomorrow, a new romance, no more sorrow, but that’s the chance, you’ve got to take! If your lonely heart breaks, only the lonely!”

“Ok,” said the healer, “I can see the baby’s head.”

“Come on sweetheart,” he told her, “we’re nearly there.”

“Hmmm,” she muttered nodding.

“Just keep pushing.”

Anne nodded, and gave Irwin’s hand the biggest squeeze yet. 

“That’s my girl, just keep going sweetheart.”

“Just one more push,” encouraged the healer.

Anne gave one huge push and it was all over.

“You’ve got a boy,” said the healer as she showed Irwin and Anne the first baby.

He had a shock of dark red hair and was bawling at the top of his lungs.

“Hello Gryffyn,” said Irwin as he looked at his son as the healer wrapped him up in a blanket and placed it in a cradle.

“Did you hear that Annie,” Irwin sobbed still holding onto her hand, “we’ve got a son, little Gryffyn!”

Anne laughed slightly in relief before, yet another contraction hit, this was far from over.

Ten minutes later, Anne had given birth to the second baby.

“You’ve got a little girl,” said the healer wrapping her in another blanket.

“Gwenith,” breathed Anne.

“Gryffyn and Gwenith,” nodded Irwin tears running down his face.

“You’re nearly there Annie, just got to keep going.”

“Baby’s having a bit of trouble,” said the healer, “I know you’re tired Anne, but you’ve just got to keep going.”

“Any requests?” asked Irwin chuckling slightly as Anne squeezed his hand again.

“Bobby Vee,” she half whispered.

“Good choice,” he nodded.

“My heart is breaking because you’ve taken her away,” he sung gently, “and though it really hurts me so, there’s something I’ve got to say.”

Anne looked into Irwin’s eyes, she was somehow beaming through the pain and tears.

“Take good care of my baby,” he sang laughing slightly, “please don’t ever make her blue, just tell her that you love her, make sure you’re thinking of her in everything you say and do.”

“Just keep going Anne,” said the healer, “only a few more minutes.”

“Take good care of my baby,” Irwin continued as she squeezed his hand again, “now don’t you ever make her cry, just let your love surround her, paint rainbows all around her don’t let her see a cloudy sky.”

“We’re nearly there now, I can see the head,” said the healer.

“I’m so proud of you,” said Irwin brushing her hair off her sweaty forehead again, “you’re so nearly there.”

“One last big push,” said the healer.

“Come on Annie, you’ve done so well, you’re bloody brilliant.”

“And we’re done!” said the healer as she cut the last umbilical cord.

“You’ve got another boy,” said the healer handing them the last and smallest baby.

“He’s so tiny,” muttered Anne as she stroked his lock of jet-black hair.

“He’s beautiful,” said Irwin sitting down on the bed next to her.

“He’s Gawain,” finished Anne before giving an audible sigh and closing her eyes leaning back into the pillows.

“You three have got such a clever Mummy,” said Irwin coming over and sitting down on the bed, holding Gryffyn and Gwenith.

Gryffyn and Gwenith had the Scamander dark red hair, also like Anne and her mother Lily’s.

“They need middle names,” she said tiredly as she held her smallest baby close.

“Well two of them are fairly obvious,” said Irwin, “Gryffyn James Landon Scamander and Gwenith Lily Mary Scamander.”

“Hmm,” she nodded rocking little Gawain slightly, “how about Gawain Remus Anthony?”

“Perfect,” muttered Irwin kissing her on the top of her slightly sweaty forehead.

Irwin passed Gwenith to Anne as he took Gawain from her.

“Um sorry to disturb you both,” said the healer coming back in, “but there’s a hell of a lot of people in the waiting room waiting to see you both.”

“I’ll sort it,” chuckled Irwin putting Gryffyn and Gawain back in their cradles.

“I love you,” he whispered giving her one last kiss before leaving the room.

Irwin walked through and found the most crowded waiting room he had ever seen there wasn’t even space for half of them to sit down. Every last one of the Weasleys was there including Fleur who was nursing six-week-old Victoire. Neville, Alice, Frank and Augusta were there along with Hannah.

Harry wasn’t sat in a chair but was sat against the wall with his head in his hands, Ginny was sat on one side of his and Ron on the other, and Hermione was sat on Ron’s other side. Ginny had her arm around him comfortingly. 

“She’ll be alright mate,” said Ron, “Mum’s done this six times.”

“Not with triplets,” he muttered, “and my little sis is little, she’s fragile.”

“She’ll be fine Harry,” said Ginny.

Sirius was sat with Julian and they were both trying to talk to keep each other calm.

There was a group of children sitting in one of the corners of the waiting room. Tonks and Gwen were trying to keep Teddy, Olivia, Jack, Averett and Aislynn entertained, Molly was looking after Hope for Tonks.

Newt was trying to keep Landon distracted by talking to him about a new theory in Transfiguration.

Rolf was sitting against one of the other walls and Luna was half asleep leaning into him.

Remus was pacing back and forth frantically.

Everyone was half asleep, it was four o’clock in the morning, Anne had already been in there ten hours.

“You’re going to wear a hole in that carpet Remus,” said Arthur.

“Sit down Remus,” muttered Landon drowsily, “we’re going to be here a while longer.”

“Um actually Dad you’re wrong,” chuckled Irwin.

Over thirty pairs of eyes turned suddenly to look at Irwin.

Harry’s eyes were full of excitement.

Remus finally stopped pacing and stared at Irwin. He didn’t know why but he just felt that something had happened. What if Anne was dead?

“Daddy!” yelled Olivia jumping up from the floor and hugging him around the legs.

“Hi princess,” he beamed giving her a hug.

“What’s happened son?” asked Landon in barley above a whisper.

“We’ve got three children, two boys and a little girl.”

“Are they alright?” asked Molly who was still holding Hope.

“They’re fine, they’re all fine,” he nodded beaming.

“And Anne?” asked Remus hoarsely, dreading the worst.

“Is fine, she’s just very tired.”

Remus heaved a huge sigh and fell into a chair running fingers through his hair.

“Can we see her?” asked Gwen.

“Of course,” nodded Irwin “but she wants to see Harry, Luna and Rolf first.”

“What about me?” asked Olivia who was still clinging to his legs.

“She can’t wait to see you; you need to meet your baby brothers and sister.”

“Come on princess,” said Irwin lifting her up and carrying her through to Anne’s room followed by Luna, Harry and Rolf.

“Mummy!” yelled Olivia as Irwin put her back down.

“Hi there little Livi,” said Anne smiling tiredly.

“Who’s that,” said Olivia looking at the bundle in Anne’s arms, “a brother or a sister?”

“This is Gwenith,” said Anne, “she’s your little sister.”

“Do you want to hold her?” asked Anne.

“Me?” said Olivia slightly shocked.

“You’ll have to sit up properly,” said Irwin, “you sit next to Mummy and then she can pass you Gwenith.”

Olivia sat down next to Anne on the bed and Anne carefully passed her Gwenith.

“Mind her head,” she said gently, showing Olivia how to hold her properly.

“This one is Gawain,” said Irwin passing Gawain to Anne.

“And then this one is, Gryffyn,” said Irwin picking up the last of the babies and sitting down on the end of the bed with Gryffyn.

“Well at least you can tell them all apart,” said Harry, “the two boys have got different hair colours.”

“So,” said Rolf putting his arm around Luna, “what I’m wondering is why we’re in here before the grandparents?”

“I mean me and Rolf yeah,” nodded Harry, “but if you’re going for siblings wheres Averett and Aislynn?”

“And the last time I checked,” said Luna, “I’m not related to either of you.”

“You three have been chosen for a very special task,” said Irwin.

“Do you want us to cover up a murder?” asked Harry.

“Because we would do that for you two,” nodded Rolf.

“Has somebody been murdered?” asked Luna curiously.

“Nobody’s been murdered,” muttered Anne shaking her head as she stroked Gawain’s hair.

“It’s nothing like that,” chuckled Irwin, “we want you three to be the godparents.”

“Oh,” said Harry slightly disappointed, “well that’s much less exciting.”

“Agreed,” nodded Rolf.

“Luna,” said Anne, “you’re my best friend so would you please be Gwenith’s godmother?”

“Of course,” said Luna, “I can teach her all about the different flowers and how to avoid the nargles.”

“We would expect nothing less Luna,” said Irwin smiling as he passed Gwenith from Olivia to Luna.

“Can’t I hold her a little longer?” asked Olivia.

“You are going to get plenty of chances to hold your little brothers and sister’s young lady,” said Irwin.

“Ok,” she muttered snuggling up to Anne on the bed.

“That’s my girl,” smiled Irwin looking at Olivia curling up next to Anne and Gawain.

“You two get to choose between Gryffyn and Gawain,” said Anne.

“Either of you got any preference?” asked Irwin.

“Gryffyn is the coolest name I have ever heard!” chuckled Harry.

“Here you go then,” said Irwin passing Gryffyn to Harry.

“Gryffyn, this is your Uncle Godfather Harry.”

“Hey there little Gryff,” said Harry.

“I can call him Gryff right?” he asked looking from Anne to Irwin.

“You can call him whatever you like Harry, as long as you love him,” said Anne.

“But he is going to be my little lion,” said Irwin kissing Gryffyn gently on the head.

“Why a lion?” asked Rolf.

“It’s in the name, Gryffindor,” Irwin pointed out, “even if he doesn’t get sorted into Gryffindor.”

“Which would be a crime in itself,” laughed Harry.

“He’s going to be my little lion whatever house he’s in,” beamed Irwin.

“And that just leaves Gawain,” said Anne as she rocked her last and smallest baby again.

Irwin passed Gawain from Anne to Rolf.

“Hi there Gawain,” said Rolf, “I see you don’t have the Scamander hair.”

“At least that means Mummy and Daddy can tell you apart,” said Irwin, “because you’re different.”


End file.
